Xiaolin Shodown 2: To Hell and back
by Death's best friend
Summary: Sequel to Xiaolin Showdown: the new style. Been twenty years since it happened, and hte dragons have just adjusted. add an old frined and all hell brakes loose. Read The one before it.
1. The New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own the characters, objects or anything I have invented.

Title: Xiaolin Showdown 2: To Hell and Back.

Chapter 1: The New Life.

The world was sent in to darkness. The world was sealed away from the light. The warriors who where meant to protect it, failed. People starve under the ruling. The iron fist that clamps around it tightens each day. Cities in almost ruin as the world changed. The shadows move and feed upon the people who dare venture near such dark places. The only emotion known to most of the world is fear, complete terror. Happiness and other "good" emotions seemed to of fled this desolate land. This world, this black world of oppression and fear, is called earth. There are only a few places were people can seek comfort from these terrible times. Places were the light still seems to shine, where the grass and trees still grow and places were rivers are full of fish. One such place is about to have company….

A black forest lay near this glimmer of light, but in the forest, the shadows move. Several metres into this dark land, a figure ran. Across the dead land and pass the lifeless trees ran a woman. Her dress dirtied but trips and tumbles to the ground beneath, but she still ran on. In her arms was a small child and down her face were tears. As she watched what followed, the little girl couldn't make a sound. She had to watch the tree gave birth to places for them to hid, places for them to attack from. She watched as one of them moved, jumping from one shadow to the next, but never stopping for long. There were many after them, these creatures were set lose upon the people of the towns and villages to keep them from doing anything to over throw her. The woman gazed back for a second and saw her worst fear. About a foot behind them was a Dancing Bane. Living shadows that moved gracefully across the land via shadows, but they kill with the same merciless grace and then take what they have left to dark places. No one truly knows what happens after that, and no one really wants to find out. The woman turned back to the direction she ran, wanting to reach this land of hope and light. As she scanned the horizon, the forest edge came into view. As the forest opened to the starry darkness known as night, the Dancing Banes struck. A single lash of a shadowy arm and the two fell to the ground. The woman lay face down, struggling to get up and to get to her child. The girl was staring straight up though. Standing above her was a shadowed figure of a normal looking person. It was when the face shone with no eyes but just lights did the girl scream. The Shadow come down, one arm formed into a blade. As the girl closed her eyes and heard the desperate cry of her mother, she waited for the pain. There was no pain, but a yell. "Jack-bots, Attack!" echoed through out the forest as the sounds of guns fired left, right and centre. The girl opened her eyes to meet the sight of the Dancing Banes dodging the blasts. Some of the creatures were taken down by the fire, but not enough. As the shadows regrouped and went for an attack, there was another yell. "Star Hinarbi, fire!" came a female voice and stream of fire caught most of the Dancing Banes of guard. One was left standing, but one was enough to kill many warriors. As this lone figure looked for a victim, finding the girl again, and be fore it could lunge and kill her, a streak of lightning lashed out and killed the creature. As the thing fell to the ground dead, the girl fainted. They three warriors who had saved these two people from the slaughter stepped into the light. Two were dressed in blue uniforms, with symbols on the front. The other one wore a long, black coat and trousers. He also had strange goggles on and had red hair. The taller of the two blue warriors removed her head gear. She revealed black hair with blue eyes. Her name was Kimiko.

Kimiko's POV.

I woke up the next morning, sort of refreshed. We had to do another rescue in the middle of the night. A woman and her child had made a brake for it from some city or town close by. Man I hate midnight heroics. Ever since the world turned so dark, it has been difficult on every one. I turned to my side to see the bed empty next to me. He was already awake, as usual. I threw on one of my many uniforms, a red tunic with white trousers and blue belt. Once I had done this, I left the room and went down the hall. No matter where I walked, there were people. Either children running around and being playful or adults attending the chores around the temple grounds. Yep, the Xiaolin temple is still around, and has been expanded. It now included many more buildings and a very large field to grow crops. As I went past the kitchen and eating area, I saw an old friend. The cowboy of the group, literally, was cooking breakfast for the people at the table, most of them being kids. He was much taller then me, even in high heels, and he wore the same uniform. He always had his hat that covered his blonde hair and hid his blue eyes. We were about the same age, he was a year older though, and they had always been friends. I continued forward past the delicious smell that emanated from the kitchen. I left the building I was in and entered the court yard, and even in the light of midday the ground still looked dark. I started to cross the temple grounds to do what I have always done after I wake up. As I moved past the people who now lived in the temple with them, a group of people caught my eye. Raimundo and Silver were teaching some of the children to defend themselves. They wore the same uniform as her, which allowed them to do the sort of moves that the kids were gaping at. I smiled but continued onward. As I past many of the people and monks that now lived here, them all looking happy and peaceful, I was not all that happy. I came to the foot of a hill, and stopped. I closed my eyes like every day and then continued on. At the top lay two shrines. As I reached the top, there were two people already there, one at a shrine each. I walked over to the man at the first shrine. The bold one was kneeling at the base of the house like structure, eyes closed in pray. Omi always did this, at least twice a day. This was a shrine to their great teacher and Omi's mentor, Master Fung. He died not long after the darkness of her evil entrapped the world. Omi had become the new master of the temple, and he taught the young ones the ways of the Xiaolin warrior. I kneeled beside him and prayed for a few minutes, letting the wind rush passed. I then moved on to the next shrine. There was a girl there though. This was Diamond, wife of Omi. I kneeled beside her and prayed to this shrine. This was one of a different design to the other one. Instead of being a small house of some kind, it was mainly a sword. It was the last Shen Gong Wu that we hunted for. It was odd though, because Dojo didn't know what the sword did and it wasn't listed in the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. So instead of throwing the Weapon in the vault, we used it to make this shrine to him….. I still remember it. Hours seemed to flow past as I stayed there, not paying much attention to anything. "You alright?" came a voice as a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up at the face, startled a little, and saw Jack Spicer. His eyes and face were soft and caring as he looked into my eyes. "Yeah." I responded as I got up off the ground, and hugged him. After he went, Jack Spicer had come to the good side and, we fell in love. I turned once more to the Shrine and read out the name engraved on to stone plague that was placed there. "Mercurius."

It was breakfast as usual for the people running the new Xiaolin temple. I sat next to Jack at the table. At the table also eating was Raimundo and Silver, Omi with Diamond and Clay with Sapphire. We all keep the place running and kept the place safe. We ate their food pretty quickly, not wanting to lose any of it to the others. We all had different things we wanted to get done, but they never seem to. That may be because of…. "MUM!" Came a familiar voice. Sapphire sighed and got up. After she kissed Clay, she left to take care of her daughter. We all had children now. It had been twenty years since it happened. Since we lost Mercurius and Wuya began her dark rule. Now our kids are about as old as we were then, well some of them are. In came the tornado twins, Umi and Sophie, both being about 12 years old, and they started to harass their parents for something, I wasn't paying much attention. Omi was stern towards them, and that's why they had the fail safe of their mum, Diamond. They four of them left shortly, for what reason I don't know. As I finished my breakfast, I looked up and saw Raimundo and Silver leaving, talking to their son. I smiled, every one knew that Silver was expecting another child, and it wasn't showing just yet. The only ones left in the room were me and Jack. I turned and faced him, as he did as well. We kissed, and smiled at each other. "Well," started Jack, "I want to see if I can improve the defence system." He said as he stretched his arms. We had fought against Jack for such a long time, then 20 years ago, a few days after we lost Mercurius, he joined the side of Good. He never really explained why he had defected to our side, but it doesn't matter any more. After he left, I was the last one in the room. I stared glassily at the table, thinking, and I never noticed that fact that someone entered. When I finally lifted my head, I met the gaze of a small floating robot. "Wha…" I gasped slightly, as laughing reached my ears, not again! I turned on my seat and saw her laughing in the door way that led to the rest of the building. She was about 18, and is kind of small. She had Red Hair and Red eyes, getting both from her father. "Samiko!" I said sternly to the teenager. "What?" she managed to get out between breathes. Her daughter had inherited my attitude along with her father's brilliance, having a habit of asking for clothes and Robot parts. "I hope you got a good night's sleep, young lady." I spoke silencing Samiko quickly, as a parent always knows how to get to their own children. I already knew she hadn't, she's a teenager. About 18 years, but can still act like a kid. "Erm…. Yeah, sure mum." She responded, slightly hesitatent. I knew I had her, so I got up and walked over. As I looked at her I smiled, "Don't you mean Mummy?" I asked as I started to tiggale her. Soon after, it was an all out tiggaling war. These were the times that kept me going, the happiness that we experienced in these rare moments. The day continued by, the blue sky letting the odd cloud float by. We worked most of the day, teaching the children the ways of the Xiaolin Warriors, patrolling the near by areas for anything and growing the crops. The Chores were shared out between all the adults, and even some to the kids, but the days are usually very long now a days. As night started to appear, though it was pretty dark to start with, every one started to bed. Jack and I stayed up a little later then the others, looking for stars in the midnight black sky. Jack went to activate the defence system, one of his own design that is made to alert anyone and to start defend the temple, and then walked to their room. I walked to the Mercurius Shrine on the hill, and I prayed like I do every night. A tear fell down my face, I could feel it, and I still miss him to this day. After about a minute or two, I got up and headed off to bed.

Third Person.

As Kimiko walked to wards the sleeping area that she shared with the others, she never noticed the change in the air. When every one had left and the Shrine was left alone, the Shen Gong Wu used to make it began to glow. It was a faint but distinctive glow, enough to light the area around. On the floor were some leaves that had fallen from some tree, and a gentle breeze blew through the air around the Shrine. The breeze built up and swirled to form a rather large Dust devil around the sword. The leaves were picked up as they floated around the sword on the breeze as it grew in power. A few minutes later, every stopped. I had gone dead silent, and the temple was normal once again.

A few hours later and there was something wrong. The Scene of the Xiaolin Temple sitting in a large valley, surrounded by mountains, and the black forest near. But tonight, there was something in the black Forest. The forest looked normal in the dark night, until, upon one of the darkened trunks of the almost dead trees, opened two shining white eyes. These terrifying eyes looked and targeted on to the temples, unmoving. Soon, they were joined by multiple eyes, filling the shadows of the forest with white eyes of an army. By they were not alone. In the darkness of the forest, another type of eyes could be seen. These were large, glaring eyes, filled with a horrible green fire. They were ready. They were going to attack.

A/N: Hello there. Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. For those who have read the prequel to this and liked the original person Kimiko was with, then HAHA! If you feel that there is something wrong or there is something I should focus on in this story, please review this chapter and tell me?

Thanks….


	2. Part 1: To Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own the characters, objects or anything I have invented.

Chapter: 2 Part.1 Too Hell.

The Temple was silent as a corpse. No one stirred in the ancient place, as the darkness of night covered the temple like a blanket. The people of the temple were sleeping in the buildings that lay in the protection of the wall around the grounds. This was a place of hope in a fearful world of terror and despair. It was the home to many families and children, a place they could be happy. A place defiant of the rule that has taken the world in its grip. A place that can't be left to thrive on its own, like a weed. And like every weed, must be weeded and removed. The forces called for such a job stir near the temple and move towards its walls. The peace and silence was soon to be broken.

Kimiko's POV

I was awoken by a loud noise. The whirling sound of the intruder signal rang through the halls of the temple, waking every one. I got up and dressed in my Xiaolin Armour, it being blue and had the symbol of fire on the front, and ran to the court yard to meet the fight. The Automatic defences already began to fire back, taking out some of the things out there. As I ran through the halls, I saw people starting to panic. I knew that I would have to do something. I stopped about half way down the hall, and called for every one. "Please Every One, stay in your rooms and close the door and windows. Turn all the lights on too." I shouted to the families as they backed into the rooms and did as they were told. As I watched the last door close and heard it lock, I thought about checking each of the doors, but thought better of it. I charged through the corridors, telling every one to stay in their rooms and to lock the doors and windows. I finally found the door to the outside, and stopped at the door. I looked out at the scene. The turrets that the guns were in were firing into the darkness, many at shadows, and they rapid firing covered any other noise. I scanned the area for anything that I knew wasn't meant to be there, and I didn't need to look far. Only a few feet away was the body of a defeated Dancing Bane. The Shadowy figure was lying face up, eyes wide open, and it was unmoving. Great, this fight shouldn't take long. I then ran for the nearest Dancing Bane I could see, drawing the Shen Gong Wu I always carried with me. "Star Hinarbi, FIRE" I yelled shooting a fire ball at the nearest one. The other fighters were looking after different areas of the temple, checking on the families around the grounds. The midnight battle didn't last long. Even though the Dancing Banes were very fast and graceful, they weren't able to avoid the incoming fire of the automatic defences. I walked off to one of the fallen shadows and stared at its black face, thanking Daishi that Jack had become good and installed those defences. I left the scene as the sensors were now more active and scanning the area repeatedly. I walked into the nearest building and sat at the table that breakfast is served at. I sat there thinking about how this had happened, what had started this hell on earth style of ruling.

**- Flash Back -**

HE was falling backwards, forced back by Wuya's attack. He was unable to stop himself, as the ground gave way. He fell down into a canyon in the floor. As he collapsed, he tossed the Eye of Daishi back at us. Then he was gone.

"MERCURIUS!"

**- End of Flash Back -**

I looked up and met the gaze of my daughter, Samiko, looking back at me. She got a chair and sat opposite me. Silence descended on to us as we just stared at each other, waiting for the other to do something, but neither did. Minutes were hours to them, and passed by as they sat there, as still a stone, waiting. The silence was broken by Samiko. "Say mum, I've been meaning to ask you. Who was Mercurius?" She asked softly, knowing that it would cause some trouble for me. I looked down at the wooden table and closed my eyes, I knew this was coming. "Mercurius was….." I started, as I looked for the right words, never looking back up. "He was…. A fellow Xiaolin Dragon." I went for, hoping it would end there, but it didn't. "He must have been something more, with the shrine up and every thing." Said Samiko, a little more sternly, I knew what she wanted to know. I sighed heavy, not able to stop a tear from falling. "He was…. Something else. Mercurius was a great warrior, and gave his life for us, for a glimmer of light to survive in the dark world of today." I continued, just letting the words flow from my mouth. Samiko tried to look at my face, but I couldn't bare to face her. "He was my….." I started but never finished. They was the sound of the alarm system going off again, but then a loud crash. We both looked at the door and bolted out of it. We ran down the hall and out into the court yard. We stopped cold as we looked at the devastation that was before us. How long had it been since I had seen one of these? The last time was about 20 years ago, after the loss of him and when we were still in open defiance of her. As pale as the things before, Samiko asked, her voice full of fear, "What are these?" The creature, if you could call it that, let out a horrifying roar, as two rock hands smashed the ground. "They," I answered, " are the Rock Van Guards. The personal guards of Wuya and the first creatures she brought to life." As these monsters entered the temple grounds, Jack ran over and joined us, as an army of his Robots came flying into view. The two armies stood ready, facing each other. One was the side of the Heylin and consisted of rock giants with the odd Dancing Bane. The other was the Xiaolin, with the Xiaolin Dragons and robots to fight. "Jack," I asked in low voice, "why aren't the turrets blasting them?" He was silent for a moment, then answered. "They have taken out the power to them, so they are unable to help us." We returned to the silence of the stare down, and minutes that passed seemed too turned to countless hours. As the opposing sides stood unmoving, nothing moved in fear of what might happen. Suddenly, it was like a bell for a boxing match was rung, because the two sides charged straight into each other. The robots fired their guns at the giants and caused some to fall, but only a minority. I was using the Star Hinarbi to melt away some of the beasts, while Samiko was blasting them with the Eye of Daishi. The fight was not in our favour though. Despite the large number of Jack-bots on our side, we just weren't able to destroy the Rock giants quick enough, and if this continued, we would be crushed. The first to fall was Samiko. They ganged up and one got a lucky shot. Knocking her to the ground winding her. As she struggled, another came and grabbed her. It held her in the air by one leg and held her high a sign of the first defeat. I screamed as me and Jack looked at her flail in the iron like grip. We fought on as the rock beasts crowded us, at least three to one, but I would bet there was more, as they blocked our sight of the others behind them.

Third Person.

The fight scene was terrible. Each of the warriors who guarded the temple was fighting, having too much to handle. Clay was doing fine against the Rock giants that attacked, as he used the Third Arm Sash combined with his element, but he wasn't able to keep up with the Dancing Bane the circled and struck at him relentlessly. The others were having the opposite problem. Each was able to get rid of the shadowy figures but couldn't seem to do enough damage to the other things. The tide was turning against the Xiaolin Dragons and the inhabitants of the temple. The worst fighting was nearest the Shrines. Kimiko and Jack were going full out to get their Daughter back, but were only able to just stay alive themselves. Samiko was hanging upside down from her leg as the cumbersome brute held her aloft. She flailed with all her might but couldn't brake the grip of the hand. She had to watch in terror as the other Rock giants tried to beat her parents. As the fighting continued, time seemed to slow to a stop at one point. The only moving thing in this rare moment of stillness was three tears. One came from Jack, wanting to protect his wife and daughter. One came from Kimiko, wishing for someone to help and wanting to get Samiko to safety. The third fell from Samiko's face, for she wanted every one to be safe, and wished that someone would come and make a difference in this world, a wish that seemed impossible. But it isn't. As the tears hit the ground, time resumed its normal rate and the fight continued.

On the hill at which the Heylin army had entered, there was a Shrine and a pile of rubble. On this hill stood only the house like Shrine to Master Fung, untouched by any sort of force, but next to it was a different matter. The Rock Brutes had charged through it and turned it to rubble. Only the sword remained intact. It was now deeper in to the earth then before. However on this night of fighting, this Shen Gong Wu was glowing eerily. From its edge and handle came a golden glow of power, one that could cause almost anything to fear it. A breeze formed and spiralled around the sword lifting up leaves, dust and light rubble into the air. A dust devil formed around the blade once more, giving off an eerie noise as it did. Then it was cut short of its dance. In the dead of night, on a full moon, it happened. Out of the ground beneath the sword, shot an arm. This dirty arm reached the handle on the blade and grabbed. The Sword's glow grew, then died. He was back.

A/N: And yet another Chapter Done. Hope you like it. Bet you can guess whose back and what they are going to do…. Well, please review this chapter please, I would like you input and criticism if you don't like how I am doing things.

Thanks.


	3. Part 2: And Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own the characters, objects or anything I have invented.

Chapter 2: Part 2, And Back.

The hand that held the sword tightly was Pale and covered in dirt. It slid down the handle to the hilt, where it forced into it. And out of the now loosened ground, a dark and cloaked figure forced its way up and into a standing position. The midnight black cloak that was rapped around him blew around in the playful wind, and the darkened face looked out onto the world. It stepped up out of the hole it had just climbed out of, onto the perfect view point in which to watch the fight below. It stood tall in the night, still clinging to the Shen Gong Wu that had helped it out. The hood of the cloak, where the eyes would be set, came a red glow. A dark red, a blood stained red that scanned the battle that it watched over. For a few minutes passed as it watched the fight progress, seeing one side was being defeated, and one side winning. From the deeps of the black hood came a voice. "Well, time for heroics again." With that said, and with one swift movement of its hand, the sword was ripped from the ground and held pointing at the battle. "Time to say hello." A random blast was able to light up its face. There were to blood red eyes looking out, and a cruel grin on his face. His black fringe blown to one side. He was back, and ready to get some revenge.

Samiko's POV.

This is terrible. I was stuck in the air hanging by one leg, and had to endure the sight before me. I had to watch as my father and mother fought for their lives. The temple was being assaulted, and I can't do anything to help at all. I failed and thrashed against the iron grip of the rock giant that held me, but no use, it wasn't going to let go. "Damn." I said on a low tone, hoping no one could hear me. I never liked to seen as weak, a trait I got from my mother, and would do almost anything to look like I was in control, that is was beating the other person. I wouldn't cheat, but use some tricks I was taught by Master Omi. Of course I wouldn't be able to do them now; it requires you to be able to move, freely any way. I sighed, and looked down, not wanting to watch my Parents be killed. I caught a glimpse of an object in my right hand. Of course, and I smacked my head lightly, I still had the Eye of Daishi with me. Even though I was unable to get near and help my parents that way, I could at least lightning blast some of the beasts. I took care aim, taking in consideration that I was still upside down, and blasted the Rock Giant that looked most dangerous to my family. I was able to destroy the arm before it could swing, buying some time for good ol'Mum to melt the beast with the Star Hinarbi. I took out a few more, which allowed Jack-bots to get in a couple of good hits in. But it was not to last. As I was about to fire another round of lightning, I suddenly jerked down wards, missing firing completely. When I had stopped and about to complain, a felt a long strip of pain along my right arm. I screamed out in pain as I looked and saw a long cut along my fore arm, and a Dancing Bane near by. It was shaking its head as it then tossed the Eye of Daishi away from me. Now I was unable to do anything, I couldn't attack nor get away. I just had to hang there and watch the fight unfold. The fight waged on for a few minutes as Kimiko and Jack were still able to keep fighting. Soon though it was to end. Kimiko and Jack got separated from each other, and Kimiko was in the middle of a little circle created by the Heylin creatures. The Rock Giant that was holding me looked down my mother, an evil grin spreading across its face. As mum brought her Shen Gong Wu up to fire, something knocked her back down, and all she could do was look back up at the pale face that was mine. The free hand of my capture was raised in the air. At the peek of it height, dad screamed for mum. "KIMIKO!" he yelled, as the fist speed down towards the ground. An inch before mum's face, there was a strong gust of wind that swept past. As I looked at the arm that was now still and not trying to crush my mum, as it started to split in to half and crumble. Soon the whole thing collapsed. I was released and landed next to mother. We hugged, and looked at the Rock Giants and saw them trembling. I looked at all that I could see, and all had the look of fear. I felt my mum shake slightly in my grasp. And so and I turned around and saw him. The only sound that was made was the shaken voice of mum. "Mercurius."

Mercurius's POV.

I looked at the gaping lot. AS soon as I had seen Kimiko in the middle of the largest bunch, I decided who I was going to defeat. With the sword in my grasp, I attacked, I ran straight at the brute that was about to attack. I looked like none of them saw my as I jumped in front of its face and sliced him down the middle. I noticed the sword was glowing a little. But now what to do? I was out numbered; several to one, and the others didn't look like they could fight any more. Kimiko and the other girl were hugging, which I wasn't quite sure about, and they were talking in a low whisper. I decided to strike, but there was always time for taunting. "So, who's first one to be made in to a wall?" I asked, smirking all the while. I was surprised that it wasn't one of the Rock giants that came at me, but some moving shadow? It charged at me with speed and grace, about a foot away it opened its eyes, revealing the white glare that could strike fear into the hearts of it enemies. As I closed in, I swung the sword in my hand across the middle of it body, but I thought that it would miss. But soon the shadow thing fell to the floor, dead. Well, it seems that this sword seems to increase one's speed. This Shen Gong Wu was just a glowing Katana, maybe a little longer then usual, but nothing to special. I looked at the group of monsters that could still hurt the two girls that were still on the floor, but I knew that they would soon move. I stared at the Heylin forces, waiting for them to move. Time seemed to freeze as no one moved, and there was silence. A deadly silence, broken by a blood thinning scream of the Rock Van Guards starting to move. So I thought I would as well. I ran forward with all my speed and swung another cross cut, I expected it to do almost nothing. I ended up slicing the nearest three clean in half. I put this in the back of my mind, as I charged at the ones nearest Kimiko and the other lass. I aimed for the five nearest them, slicing them in two with a diagonal cut this time. How on earth can this thing cut so well? As I landed on the floor again, I saw something that took me back. Not far away was the Eye of Daishi, my old Shen Gong Wu. Might come in some use. I went over and pick it up, and looked over at the rest of those brutes. There was at least ten of them, most likely more. I knew I had to end this soon, and I had to think quickly. I'm not sure what come over me next, as I wasn't really my self. I got some urge, some over powering feeling to do some move I never even knew of. I crouched to about half of my height, crossed my arms fully with the sword away from the monsters, and the hand pointing at then had two of its fingers pointing up, and the rest in a fist. I phased out a little here, feeling different. The Sword was glowing bright gold, as the shadows ran in fear of it. The Rock Brutes roared loudly and started to close in. They got to a foot away, and I smirked. I don't remember quite why, but I did. The next few seconds was quite eventful. I charged at first, closing the foot gap, then swung the sword horizontally, curling upwards at the end of the swing, and then landing about ten feet away. As I phased back into reality, I could feel the surprise of Kimiko and her friend. I stood up and turned around, and now knew why they were surprised. The Rock giants that I had just sliced were crumbling away slowly, but from the cut outwards. This is normal, but the top halves were floating in midair until the finally turned to dust completely. I stood there smiling, and then placed the sword point down and leant on it lightly. As the glow of the sword faded, I felt strange. The world began to fade to black as the ground came closer to me.

Omi's POV.

I had just finished checking the areas around the temple, helping those in need. The last group of people I was to check on was Kimiko and her family. I Ran around the corner, after I heard some sound. Strange thing was that I sounded like the air was being cut into two. I first saw Jack, and I went to see if he was alright. I knelt beside his slumped body, and made sure he still had a pulse, which he did. I saw a slight bump on his head, where on of the beast must of hit him. I turned to find Kimiko, and was instantly confused. It was no doubt that the two people were Kimiko and Samiko, but why weren't they checking on Jack, and who were they with. I went over to tell them about Jack. "Kimiko," I started, as she looked up, "Jack appears to be fine, just a little knock." As I finished, she got up and ran to his side. Samiko was not going anywhere it seemed, she was staring transfixed on the boy's body that lay before her. I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be very confusing. I pick the boy up and took him to an empty room. After I set him down, I went to bed. We would have to get up early tomorrow.

The next morning was fine, for a while. We all did our routines as best as we could. I prayed at the Shrine of Master Fung as usual, while Diamond was just kneeling in the middle of some rubble. As I finished praying, I turned to the sound of sobbing. Diamond was crying softly at the destruction of the Shrine to her brother. I let her release her sadness, and then we both left for Breakfast. We all sat at the table like normal, at the places that always did. What was strange was the Samiko was also here. Usual she was out somewhere, plotting her next prank. We finished quickly, but instead of just talking, Jack and Kimiko seemed angst to get away. "I think I will check on that boy." They at the same time, then both got up and left. We watched them leave, well apart from Samiko. Silence descended on our little group, until Samiko broke it. "Auntie Diamond, what was your brother called?" she asked. I looked to my wife and saw a tear fall. "He was called…… Mercurius." As she answered I turned to Samiko and was surprised by her reaction. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked at Diamond. "Then you might want to talk to the boy too." She said. Taking the advice, Diamond left and I followed. We met the other two half way down the corridor in which the boy's room lay. As we got closer, I noticed that Clay, Sapphire, Silver and Raimundo were behind us. We closed in on the door, the others discussing about what Samiko meant, so I took the led. We got to the door and pushed it open slowly, with almost no movement and no sound. "Come in guys." Came a voice from in side. I turned around with a questioning gaze to the other, who were looking to me for leadership; well I was the master of the Temple now. I opened the door fully, and we all marched in. The boy was sitting up in his bed. Diamond went to the bed as we all gathered round. Silence came down, and I sensed that they were looking to me again. "Pardon my rudeness, but who are you?" I asked bluntly, expecting him to say that he didn't know. It would have made more sense then the real answer. "Me? You don't recognise me?" he said instead, and he got his answer when we were silent. He turned to his left to face Diamond, "Don't you know who I am?" and she just shook her head. He sighed at just came out with it. "It's me, Mercurius."

A/N: and he is back, but you knew that. Please review this chapter.


End file.
